


S'mores Sound Nice

by FairyLights101



Series: The Things I'd Do For You [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erejean Week, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, S'mores, Sledding, Tobogganing, Winter, erejean - Freeform, erejeanweek 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter and five feet of snow aren't too bad when one is prepared, particularly with an arsenal of s'more-making materials, a cute boyfriend, sleds, a fire, a cozy little love nest, and shovels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores Sound Nice

**Author's Note:**

> EreJean Week, Day 3: Winter

It had started at six the night before. By eight, there had been nearly a foot of fluffy white powder covering the ground as a thick flurry of fat flakes continued to descend. When Eren had rolled out of bed at seven, he had found five feet of snow, cloudy skies promising even more, and, naturally,  _no power_.

 _It really is a good think we have a shit ton of blankets and a fireplace otherwise we'd freeze our damn balls off_.

The brunette set down the last stack of blankets and pillows in the living room amongst all the rest that he had spread out into a terribly mismatched but amazingly comfy nest as the door swung open. and a thickly bundled person struggled in, laden by wood and layers. Cold air nipped at Eren's bare feet and torso, sending chills racing up his spine as the door slammed shut thanks to a boot-clad foot. "Wanna help?" "Nah, not really."

"Asshole," Jean growled as he kicked off one boot, then the other. Eren couldn't help but laugh as he watched Jean set the wood down long enough to strip out of his thick parka and snow pants and hang them up to dry, leaving him in a loose gray thermal and shorts. His cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold while a thin dusting of snow or frost clung to his eyelashes. "Can't believe you didn't help… Especially after that stellar blowjob earlier."

"Uh-huh, it was 'stellar' alright."

"Cheeky asshole."

"That you love!"

Warm amber orbs rolled as Jean set the logs by the fireplace just in case they needed them later. Eren grinned as he snapped out a heavy duvet, covering the blanket-padded floor before he tossed the pillows on top. It didn't take long before the top layer of their comfy, if a bit messy, nest was arranged into a sprawling heap of soft blankets and pillows. They flopped down together, curling up beneath heavy fluffy blankets as they snuggled up close. Well, until cold fingers pressed to Eren's bare chest.

The brunette jerked back with a squeak as he fought to escape those frozen digits that relentlessly chased after him, prodding and poking teasingly at his warm flesh. "Jean, you evil son of a bitch!"

The blonde laughed, deep and loud as he hooked a cool leg over Eren's hips and flipped him onto his back on the soft duvet. Cold hands pressed against Eren's face, absolutely fucking  _frigid_ , smelling of wood and snow, musky and fresh.

Eren squirmed, eyes clenched as he caught Jean's wrists and forced those damned cold appendages away from his face. "Do you believe in wearing gloves? You know, the things that fucking cover your hands and prevent frostbite and all that shit, unless you wanna have nubs for fingers, in which case I could just cut them off for you."

White teeth flashed in a smirk, the kind that never failed to light up Jean's face and send dizzying rushes throughout Eren's body, one way or another. "I do, but when I've got someone to warm me up… Well, then gloves just aren't nearly as fun."

As if to prove a point, Jean twisted his wrists in Eren's grasp and laced their fingers together, cold but slowly warming with hot as an icy nose bumped against his. Minty breath washed over Eren's cheeks as Jean pressed their foreheads together with a squeeze of his hands, still surprisingly gentle even after so long.

"You're an asshole, Kirstein."

"Ah, but you love this asshole."

"Well… admittedly, it is a pretty nice asshole you've got." His shoulders shook with a quiet laugh as Jean sighed with yet another roll of those molten amber orbs. "I hope your eyes get stuck there one day."

"Liar. You love my eyes."

"... Maybe."

Cool lips skimmed across his, quirked up in a tiny smile. "Idiot."

"I thought we established this three years ago when I spilled coffee on you? So just kiss me already," Eren murmured against those sweet lips.

Jean laughed, a quiet sound that made Eren's heart clench as the blonde swooped down and finally pressed a firm kiss to his mouth, not one of those teasing quick ones he'd been teasing Eren with all morning. It was slow and gentle. There was no hurry, no need to go fast or to rush it along or to suck each other's faces off. Not when they had all day and more to do than just screw in their quaint little love nest. When Jean pulled back, his lips were a little darker and swollen, his eyes softened with adoration. "I hope you got the marshmallows, Yeager."

"Course I did! Can't believe you thought I'd actually forget them! Go get the sticks, I'll get the rest."

Jean gave him another peck before they bounced up and bolted off through the out, feet slapping the wooden and tiled floors. They reconvened within two minutes with two metal sticks, marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers in hand.

The two sank down by the fire, thrust several of the squishy white balls of gooey goodness known as marshmallows onto the metal spears, and thrust them into the fire. As the gold-orange flames licked at the white, sugary treats, Eren glanced at his boyfriend, amusement glittering in his turquoise eyes. "Is it sad that we're grown ass men who get more excited than little kids over some s'mores?"

Jean spared a second to glance at him before he returned to studying his marshmallows, carefully turning them over the fire so that they all toasted evenly. "Fuck no. S'mores are good! Not eating them without legitimate reason is like a crime against humanity. These are the treats that transcend all others. They  _deserve_  to be adored by people of all ages and  _everyone_  should devour at least one before death!"

"Oh my God, Jean, you're so fucking weird."

The blonde pulled his stick out and waved it at Eren with a shake of his head as he busied himself with the golden-brown treats between layers of chocolate and crackers. "Not as weird as you. 'Sides, you wouldn't have started dating me if I was as bad as you always say I am. Douchebag."

Eren shrugged as he pulled his own delicious puffs of pure sweetness from the fire, tongues of flame licking at their blackened outsides. He put them out with a single breath, leaving him with dark marshmallows that were crunchy on the outside and super gooey on the inside. And once he finished prepping his first s'more and popped it into his mouth, he  _definitely_ didn't groan at the explosion of sweetness and chocolate tempered by the delicious graham crackers. Nope, no hint groan at all. Not. At. All.

For several minutes they moved quickly, their movements repeating as they steadily worked their way through the bag of marshmallows. They occasionally looked at each other and grinned or stuck their tongues out, showing off mouths full of s'mores in all of their warm, gooey goodness.  _We're such fucking kids at heart_.

Together, the boyfriends flowed through the first bag within a few minutes and sank back, stomachs heavy with the delicious treats they had binged on - an excellent replacement for the breakfast and lunch they had neglected for the promise of the s'mores.

Eren groaned as he flung an arm over his stomach, aching but pleasantly full, his body warm between the fire, the body beside him, and the food they had just eaten. "Fuck… I think I ate too many… but it was  _so_  fucking worth it."

Lazy fingers combed through his hair, smoothing it back, gently kneading into his scalp in a familiar, intoxicating way that soon had his heavy eyelids fluttering down, the motion too much in combination with the warmth surrounding him. It didn't help that they had spent most of the night talking and touching instead of actually sleeping like most sane people would have. "Definitely. I'd say we should have them more often, but that's a good way to put on the pounds."

"Eh… we work out enough to burn it off pretty quick…"

"Mm… very true. Damn, this is is comfy." It was. Eren had done a good job arranging the blankets and pillows close to the fire but also near the couch so they could lean against it. Or rather, so Jean could lean against it, legs stretched out as Eren's head occupied his lap, pillowed atop soft yet muscular thighs with slender fingers tangled through his hair. They rubbed gentle circles into his scalp, ones that made him yawn and snuggle up closer against Jean as he pulled the blanket tighter over him.

 _I could fall asleep like this… Hell, I just might_. With the fire crackling in the background and Jean humming quietly above, it was the perfect way to drift off, even if it was around ten in the morning. But hey, they were allowed to sleep in. After all, five feet of snow kind of prevented them from going in for work anytime soon.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to dig a way out? Further than the porch I mean."

Eren shrugged and cracked a turquoise eye open to peer up at Jean. "No clue. But we should totally play in it. I'm thinking good snowball fights, sledding, and snowmen are definitely in order."

"Naturally. Can't waste the snow we've got by staying inside, especially while the power is out."

"Good. Now c'mere and kiss me." It took a few seconds of adjusting and pulling, but when they managed it, their kisses tasted of s'mores - bitter and sweet and absolutely intoxicating.

* * *

 

The two men managed to clear a path to the mailbox before they ditched the shovels for sleds, leaving the rest of the driveway for another day. There was no point in clearing it, not when another heavy snow was on the way within the next day or so.

Without hesitation, Eren grabbed Jean with one hand and a sled in the other. The normally short walk took a little longer than usual thanks to the snow, but some of their eager neighbors had already been through, leaving behind human-sized paths that made the two-minute walk down the road a little easier than it would have been otherwise. It didn't hurt that they were both tall and strong, able to push through and leap over the snow banks without much trouble, especially when Eren shoved the sled ahead of him so he didn't bash himself on accident with every jump out of the snow.

Thankfully, not many people were out and occupying the hills at the end of the street - the snow and cold deterred all but the most dedicated. Or, as Jean insisted, the most insane or those who didn't mind freezing their balls off. Eren preferred to think that it was just the people who were out for a good time and not eager to smash into their neighbor's stoop every single time they flew down the hills of their yards.

They trudged up to the top of the hill hand-in-hand and tossed the sled down at a place where it wouldn't shoot off down the slope on its own as Eren turned to Jean with a grin. "Front of back?"

"This feels like a 'top or bottom' question," Jean smirked as he held his hand out in a grand gesture, amber eyes glittering mischievously. "I'll take the rear, you get point. 'Keep your boots tight and your gun close.'"

"A pervert  _and_  a weirdo. Damn, I really know how to pick 'em."

"Yeah baby, you know how to pick the ones with the nicest asses who also happen to know how to have a good time. Now get your butt on the sled before I tackle you. Or start serenading you with Lady Gaga or something."

The brunette pecked Jean's cheek and sank down on the front with a grin, hands digging into the white fluff of snow to hold it in place as Jean sank down behind him, their combined weight making the sled sink a bit. Thin legs clad in waterproof pants hooked around his waist while glove-covered hands settled overtop his on the reins of the sled. "Ready?"

"Bitch, I was  _born_  ready."

Eren's laughter filled the air as they pushed off. Wind whipped at their faces, tugging at scarves and hats and smiles as they shot down the hill, barely dodging another young couple trudging their way back up as they hurtled past, their hands thrown in the air as best as they could while holding on for dear life. It ended too soon for Eren's taste, leaving the intoxicating thrill of the ride behind as they slid to a stop near a stand of trees. He twisted around, grinning from ear to ear as he stared at Jean.

"Ready for round two?"

"Hell fucking  _yes_."


End file.
